<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three of A Perfect Pair by SilverAG233</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476999">Three of A Perfect Pair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAG233/pseuds/SilverAG233'>SilverAG233</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbolt and Lightfoot (1974)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, M/M, POV Multiple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAG233/pseuds/SilverAG233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>三个人在旅途中的片段。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Red Leary/Thunderbolt(one-sided), Thunderbolt/Lightfoot(implied)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three of A Perfect Pair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>RED</p><p>“你的腿怎么样了？”蒙大拿州夏日的炎热空气总让人头昏脑胀，Red一开口就后悔了。<br/>  该死的蠢天气。<br/>  靠在椅子上的男人没有抬头，被窗帘染色的光影曳过他指尖的书页。      <br/>“问这个做什么。”<br/>  汽车旅馆锈迹斑斑的风扇每次转动都无力地哀号，带起的微风几乎是立刻就被凝结在淤积的热气里。Red被男人手里香烟燃烧的嘶声分了神，抬眼才对上他蓝灰色的眼睛。“没什么。当我没问。”<br/>  男人询问的目光只停留了片刻，随即便顺从地移开。<br/>  远处走廊隐约传来嬉闹声，玻璃裂开，伴随着同等刺耳、近日来逐渐熟悉的笑声。他看见男人望向喧闹的源头，后颈上细细的汗珠。他手里的香烟明了又暗。<br/>  Red突然感到无端的愤怒。<br/>  那情绪像无可挽救的火势一样蔓延，烟雾顷刻切断了空气来源。他想冲过那个走廊，一把攥住那个笑声的主人，用烟灰缸──或者随便什么别的东西──砸烂那小崽子的漂亮脸蛋。血会比笑容更适合那张脸。<br/>  那小崽子估计会求饶，八成会哭。被泪稀释的血从他挺直的鼻梁滑下，隐没在裂开的嘴角。他的蓝眼睛会被恐慌和难以置信填满，带着些许哀求的微光。但Red知道自己不可能停止，他会一次次地下砸，直到他自己的手臂都麻木，直到骨节都开花出血，直到对方湛蓝的眼睛里连哀求都不剩──甚至那湛蓝也会随生命流逝而褪色，如同他在战场上遇见的那些尸体一样。<br/>  Red记得它们的蓝眼总是泛灰，像是被身上覆盖的鸦群传染了似的。<br/>  那是没有温度的蓝灰色，是死物独有的无谓。<br/>  他想到透过血泊和眼泪，那熟悉的蓝灰色无言地望着他。<br/>  一瞬间他无法分辨那是记忆还是未来。<br/>  热气像是全部涌进了他的喉咙，Red突然感到口干舌燥。血液里仿佛有高速运转的泵，一刻不停地在血管中轰鸣，风扇带来的凉意微弱得不可察觉。<br/>  他像是心虚般灌了一口啤酒，透过玻璃杯沿瞄了一眼旁边的男人。男人的目光已经落回手中的书页，空气一般静止，只有颤动的睫毛暗示眼前的人并不是一尊没有生命的石像。他垂着眼，什么也没有察觉到。<br/>  啤酒顺着干燥的喉管滑下，劣质酒精粗糙的口感此刻熟悉得令人安心。<br/>  于是Red又灌了一口。<br/>  该死的蠢天气。<br/>  他感觉风扇的吱呀声重新清晰起来。</p><p>LIGHTFOOT</p><p>对面的男人反常地有些迟疑。<br/>
而Lightfoot从小就是个机灵鬼。“怎么？老头子腿脚不方便了吗？”话音未落他就止不住自己笑起来。<br/>
但他没有错过男人蓝灰色眼里一闪而过的微妙情绪。<br/>
他突然有些不知所措。他喜欢他的新朋友，但男人时常像块石头一样难以捉摸。他有时让lightfoot想到父亲，那双容不下对他权威任何质疑的冷漠眼睛——回忆总是能找到裂口渗出，不论那裂口是如何微小又荒谬。那种相似性并不常见，绝对不是在男人随口念出几句拙劣诗歌的时候，也不是——<br/>
“所以让着点老年人吧。”男人无奈地微笑，眯起的眼角浮现出皱纹。<br/>
也不是这种时候。<br/>
“噢，”暗自嘲笑了先前无由来的谨慎，Lightfoot夸张地鞠躬，模仿着海报里的绅士一样伸出手，“是我的失误，这边请。”<br/>
男人别过头，微微翻了个白眼。他迈开腿，跨过了隔开两人的道路缺口，Lightfoot注意到他的步子有些趔趄。那落地时一瞬间的不稳却显得克制，像是早已预计的失误，之后的动作也显出经验带来的流畅和从容。<br/>
“腿上有旧伤。”男人没有避开他疑惑的目光，却也并无进一步解释的意愿。<br/>
答案已经很清晰。<br/>
但Lightfoot的梦里从未有枪火，尸体焚烧的烟雾亦或越南丛林潮湿的空气。阴魂不散的战争只是电台里被杂音扭曲的新闻，陌生人无由的戒备和呓语，只是模糊的恐惧、显得置身事外的同情以及在其之下，被同理心压制的热情。<br/>
“枪伤？”他尽量将声音放低，抑制所有显得轻佻的情绪，因为那是人们谈论战争时常做的。<br/>
“弹片。”男人看了他一眼，沉默后像是不忍似地补充，“不算什么伤。”<br/>
“Red?”男孩总有无尽的好奇心，探索每个阴暗的角落或许是年轻人的资本。那个暴脾气且开不起玩笑的人曾和他讲过男人救他时的英勇，和那枚本该挂在墙上向每位参观者耀武扬威的勋章。<br/>
男人点了点头，蒙大拿的阳光太刺眼，他又习惯性地眯起眼睛。<br/>
Lightfoot不明白男人的反应，他觉得过分的谦虚只显得傲慢。"谁能想到我正和英雄一起旅行！"他戳了戳男人的肩膀，半分打趣，但那半分没由来的热情又像黎明似的藏进了他的眼，只在弯曲的眼角处漏出破绽。<br/>
男人只是微笑，以迈开的步子结束了对话。他走在夏日寂静的田野间，簇拥他的只是草丛里聒噪的蚱蜢和蝉。<br/>
但注视着他背影的男孩只看见了越南的枪火和烟雾。而那个背影不疲惫也不瘸腿，只英勇地往枪林弹雨里冲。</p><p>THUNDERBOLT</p><p>迎面吹来的风里有田野的味道，抬头便是在刺眼的阳光下连蓝色都褪去的无垠天空。T忍不住眯起眼，浅色的瞳孔让他一向对光线过于敏感。旁边的男孩正合着车载电台的音乐快活地打着拍子，不是乡村乐那熟悉的温吞节奏，男人嘶哑刺耳的高音伴随着近乎噪音的吉他弹奏，大概是趁他睡着时调成的摇滚电台。眼前的公路一直延伸到视线可及的地平线，远处巍然不动的山峦倒是使他在一瞬间忘记自己在飞驰的车上。那山模糊的起伏更像是在某个午后透过阳台窗户看见的远景，而非旅途中即将驶过的标点。<br/>
他花了点时间回忆他们这是要去哪。<br/>
或许是睡得太久，阳光和微风使他过于松懈，他感到理智和记忆渗入得格外迟缓。但这片刻的放空和逐渐回忆起的答案一样让他满意:下一个城镇，他想起自己笑着说，旁边的男孩挤了一下眼，又夸张地腾出右手敬了个军礼。收到，长官。<br/>
想起来他又忍不住笑意。那精力过分充沛的小孩此刻回过头望着他，也露出洁白的牙齿傻笑。"老年人真能睡。不过之前的路牌说还有100km，所以你不用担心错过和我汽车旅行的美妙时光!"<br/>
他一如既往以白眼回应，又引来对方咯咯傻笑。<br/>
不再理会男孩的玩笑，他只望向窗外飞驰而过的绿色，听着邻座人捏着嗓子唱了一路的摇滚。<br/>
但在快要到达城镇的路口，他阻止了男孩拐入那目标的岔路。指着远处模糊的群山，他说继续往那里开。<br/>
他趁男孩调转方向盘的时候把电台调成了乡村音乐频道。Where do I go from here?电台里的男歌手忧郁地低吟，而那一刻的他很幸运地拥有答案。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>私设thunderbolt的腿是救red的时候伤的。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>